


On My Mind

by abeyance



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (of a sort), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Jonerys Secret Santa, Jonerys Secret Santa 2019, Kissing, Masturbation, Modern Westeros, Neck Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Shy Dany, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Winter Solstice, not really but!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: It’s Dany’s first New Year’s Eve in Westeros - and her best friend Missandei is determined to find her a New Year’s kiss. But as much as she loves her friend’s efforts, Dany’s eyes keep straying to a handsome stranger that always finds his way into her sights. She would love to talk to him, but…everytime she tries to, his attractiveness cuts her off guard. In other words, she sucks at it. Really, really badly.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor Greyworm/Missandei
Comments: 31
Kudos: 153





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheScarletGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/gifts).



> *toggles between Mature and Explicit*(if smut really squicks you, see the warnings in tags and end notes)
> 
> AH! this is my gift for TheScarletGarden (thescarletgarden1990 on tumblr!) for Jonerys Secret Santa 2019! it was all so fun, and i hope you enjoy this story i cooked up!
> 
> i had so much fun writing this, and hope you all have fun reading it. enjoy some holiday goodness, and have a happy new year!!
> 
> BTW, this is based off of Taylor Swift's song Gorgeous:) feel free to listen!

The music surrounding her aura was what her heartbeat fell into; the rhythm becoming her feet and breath that was desperately attempted to be caught up on. Between the mass of sweaty bodies and flashing mood lights, Dany was quickly learning that the clubs in Westeros were a bit more unruly than those of her home country.

Missandei grabbed Dany’s hands, catching her attention, and pulled her arms back and forth in a dance-like fashion. This whole outing was Missandei’s idea; although she was just as foreign to Westeros as Dany, the part of Essos she was from was more accustomed to these kind of venues.

Dany smiled at her friend, though - despite it being a bit overwhelming at first, she quickly fell into the euphoria of it all even before she had a drink or two. She was grateful for Missandei’s way of coaxing...as long as she was able to steer clear of Daario.

He wasn’t exactly _bad_ , just...not Dany’s type. From what she had seen, anyway. Any conversation has always had an excuse for it to be stopped - and to that, Dany was grateful. She had joked with Missandei earlier in the week about doubting that she would have anything close to a New Year’s kiss this year between her big move and general lack of luck. Hence, Missandei had made it a personal project to make sure she had just that; further hence, bringing some of Grey’s friends along to find a click.

Not exactly organic, in Dany’s mind, but she appreciated the effort.

Although the air remained hot, she and Missandei were able to scurry some more personal space than otherwise found on the dance floor. They danced and grinned with each other, spinning the other under their arms and bouncing their hips to the pounding beats to each song. This was the part of these nightclubs that Dany liked and felt the most happy. Laughing and dancing with her friend, not having to worry about fitting in or looming men.

Nevertheless, there was the threat of the latter interrupting eventually somewhere in her mind.

Without straying her attention, Dany looked over the heads and shoulders of the people around her, looking for any sign of Daario. She caught sight of his aesthetic - mussed dark hair and scruff - about three pairs down. Confused as to why he appeared to be alone(it must have been at least a bit clear that she wasn’t interested; she also wouldn’t pass it by him to just move on to a woman who was), Dany let herself avert more of her focus. 

It was enough for her to realize she was actually staring at a random stranger. But the pull to him, the want to keep looking - was even more unfamiliar and sudden.

And no wonder, she fell into understanding. From what she could see, his attire matched the dark hue of his hair, highlighting the contrast of his fair skin that served as a perfect plain of reflect for the blue and purple strobe lights above them all. His chin tilted up as he sat into each beat lazily...and yet, existentially alluringly. 

Dany exhaled through slightly pursed lips, cooling her flushing neck. 

He was...entracing. He was the beacon of the floor. 

Her ears had tuned out, giving her disadvantage when the song’s beat dropped and everyone went crazy. Missandei didn’t seem to catch Dany’s state of attraction and jumped with the rest. Dany, caught highly off-guard, tapped her friend’s shoulder with her tell of leave and went against the pushing bodies to start her way to the bar. 

Even though she had been stilted in her heels, they were no match to the towers of people she weaved herself in and out of. Her shoulder brushed against a particularly sweaty back and Dany cringed, retreating away. Her opposite one bumped someone in the process.

Usually - especially in such a setting - she couldn’t care less about apologizing for such an interference. But she was almost at the end of the floor, so one couldn't hurt. She turned around only to run right into them again.

“Woah,” she heard, accompanied with the touch of a hand on her elbow. She turned her face up to its owner.

“I’m sorry, I -” she froze, idiotically wide eyed, as she met eyes with the man she had set eyes on moments ago. They were a unique dark grey, a contrast of their own, proving some part of her that imagined they would be to match the rest of him.

Dany took a step back, right into Sweaty-Back - and with that, made her beeline to the bar that was finally in her view.

* * *

Swirling her beer around, Dany wrapped her hair around her hand to distract from her dizziness. She really should have kept track of how much she had before ordering this out of impulse. All she needed to do was give it a few minutes, unclog her head.

“Ygritte! Whiskey on the rocks, luv!” Dany rolled her eyes at the gruff voice calling out to the bartender. As if this place wasn’t loud enough, this guy had to scream out his cat call. The girl acknowledged the request as Dany fell into an over-interest of the whirlpool her drink formed when she continued the swirl it. The presence of the guy fell into a seat a few down from hers. She felt her annoyance bubble even more, knowing she would have to endure the sidelines of his flirtations. She had escaped to the bar just to get away from Daario’s, and she did so right into another.

“Thank you, luv. Great work,” He said as the glass was pushed to him. 

She may had been more patient when sober, but her mouth was acting faster than her brain right now.

“You know, you _have_ said her name, so I don't think you need to call her _luv -_ ” Dany’s mocking of the man’s accent froze as she looked up to him, realizing who exactly it was. 

_You. have got. To be. Serious._

Once again, she met her eyes upon the man from the floor - whom, within the past ten minutes, she both goggled at, accidentally bumped into, and now somehow found herself scolding across the bar.

Luckily, he seemed to not hear her. Not that she regretted standing up for the girl - Ygritte - but she knew that probably wasn’t the safest way to go about it. Especially where the people around her were not familiar. Nor were their intentions or anger management skills.

With both of them stationary and away from bouncing heads, Dany was able to take more of him in. The brows that seemed permanently furrowed, a pouty bottom lip, soft lines of his face mirroring the soft edges beneath his jacket sleeves.

He turned to her, eyebrows pinching together. Her glass-swirling halted - as did her breathing.

“Why are you staring?” She internally snickered at the broody demeanor in his thick accent.

“Why do you talk so weird?” she rebutted with another mockery of his gruff accent, equally as innocent as she was surprised. As her mind caught up to what had bursted out of her, a lump in her throat formed. It was hot with embarrassment.

A smile tugged his lips into a smirk as he leaned forward on his forearms.

“I don’t think I’m the one talking with a weird accent. Where you from, with that dialect?”

Dany forgot _any_ dialect to answer; instead, lost herself in how much he lightened with just that small smile. As his head faced more towards her, she caught eye of a curl falling into his face, which made her follow her gaze across the curls she had yet to notice in his hair.

It was all telling her the her state of speechlessness before, when she had knocked into him, was not something out of surprise; but rather, it was just _him._

In other words, Dany silently agreed to herself to admit, this man was beautiful. Gorgeous. Whatever. The kind that could only be truly see once a professional photo has been taken into Adobe Lightroom, or is a digital drawing of a medieval marble sculpture. And to whatever degree(The kind that could only be truly see once a professional photo has been taken into Adobe Lightroom, or is a digital drawing of a medieval marble sculpture to be exact) that made her incapable of acting as a normal person when she was around him.

A hand came to her shoulder, prompting her to jump out of her skin.

“C’mon, we have to go! I _completely_ forgot that I have brunch with Grey’s parents tomorrow!” 

Dany let Missandei pull her off her stool. As she was continually pulled pass the bar, out of the club, Dany looked once more at the man over her shoulder. He had already returned to his drink, unfazed.

* * *

For some reason, Dany was the complete opposite.

She rolled over for the third time in her bed, trying to get comfortable, trying to find the last piece of the puzzle needed for her to fall asleep.

Alcohol usually made her drowsy; but they left relatively earlier, and between a shower, plenty of water, and treating herself to a deep cleanse, her mind had unfogged and she felt positively awake.

Dany’s mind took the opportunity to rehash all of the events of the evening - well, the ones that may be relevant to her life, anyway. She came to the conclusion that once the stress of her settlement pulled back, that kind of clubbing would become more fun. And as much as she did aim to avoid Daario all night, he bid his goodbye with a kiss to her hand; something that she, who particularly fancied old-fashioned actions, found a liking in.

The city was nice. Her friends were here. She might as well have a perfect opportunity for a boyfriend. The relevancy to all of those were high on the scale of moving to a new place.

So why on _earth_ was she thinking of _that_ guy?

Yes, he was... _very_ aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. Her drunken self had put that on emphasis. But usually, her _sober_ self was able to filter out such irrelevant thoughts.

They were living in a city, now. One of the biggest ones in the world. The chances of seeing that guy, nevermind having a _chance_ with him, were pitiful and a stark reality.

And still, she _could not_ shake the feeling.

Dany plopped onto her pillows with a huff.

She ran her fingers along the lines of her lounge pants. Something she always tended to do when she was anxious.

And yet, despite the familiarity, her core erupted in hot butterflies.

The tension became clear, then; its been months, almost a year, since she had gone _that_ far with a guy. And far too long since shes released the need herself. Her schedules just wouldn’t allow it. Nor would her mood, anyway.

But this was the first time in a while that she felt that hint of it - the attraction to someone, so much so that it was overwhelming(not something she always looked for, but now knew was a factor), paired with Daario’s physical affection, compensation for the lack of any other kind. All of it was an anticipation to something that was not going to happen. A release she did not take the opportunity to have.

Dany cupped herself over her pants, mindful of this. She was hot down there, which made a comfortable place for her hand amongst the chilling air of Westeros. She croked her four fingers further into it; making her back stretch with the tease of a feeling. She let herself empty a small moan and palmed herself, higher, closer to her mound, where her bundle of nerves rested beneath her warm flesh. The scratch of the fabric reaches her clit just the slightest enough for pleasure to start its blossom. Dany moved her fingers to replace her palm, pressing down and rubbing there whole-heartedly.

Somewhere along the way her eyes closed - coaxing into slumber as her orgasm got just as close. Accompanied with both, fueling her completion, were flashes of her memory - flashes of that guy, too pretty to probably even know it. Her fingers moved to the beat he danced, the pressure as hard and deep his voice was when he spoke. She broke on the image of him as she turned into him, and she slept with the feeling of his hand on her elbow.

* * *

Dany sighed, experimenting her hair in front of her shoulders once again. 

“What do you think, Drogon? Hair in front or behind?” She looked at her feet where her black cat purred against her ankles. Not that it mattered, anyway; after two weeks of excuses, she ran out of reasons to deny Missandei’s invitations back to a night out. Dany felt bad not accepting; especially with Missandei’s recurring panic that her goal for Dany's New Year's kiss slowly running out of time to build up. Christmas was in less than a week, anyway. And after that, the short week into the new year would go by very fast.

Even though Dany was not exactly as pressed as Missandei (actually, not at all, but it was fun to watch her friend freak out, and she wouldn't mind a New Year's kiss if that was going to be the end result) oh, she did want to make her friends happy. What could one night out due to hurt that?

“All right, half and half it is. See you later, sweet ones.” She gave each cat a kiss between their ears on the way out.

It just so happened that they were going to the same place as last week; which Dany didn't mind. At least she would be used to the environment.

And as she learned, too used to it. She was back in her spot she was two weeks ago, dancing around the same sort of people. 

For no particular reason Dany, turned her face away from where she was dancing with the Missandei, Grey, and this week, Daario. He was better this time around, and she might as well have swooned when he kissed her hand in greeting. 

But she was met with a different kind of spin when she scanned her eyes over a certain recognizable figure; and with a second glance, she was able to confirm it to be that man. Again. 

Her butterflies returned. A reminder of what he made her feel as her mind refused to sake him that night. And with some drinks already in her veins, she could not describe whether or not they signified disbelief, a memory of arousal, or both.

He wasn't as far as she remembered him to be. In fact, he was close enough to feel her stare, and returned it.

Dany snapped head back to Dario, who fortunately, seem to be saying something to Grey during her moment...away from him. He smiled at her, something that she returned partly. The other half of it was too covered in confusion, and… and fury. 

To put it simply, she had never had to do anything to release the thought of a passing stranger to...satisfy herself.

The fury came from how a stranger had her feeling...all of this. This strong sense of want, but with just as much as it was giving her when it came to the small thought of them. All of this _annoyance_ begged the question of who he was and why he deserved (the bartender-catcalling-prick) to give her this effect.

More frustrated than ever, she declared that she was thirsty and just needed to be off of the dance floor for a bit. For some air. Everyone followed.

They were able to get the same table as last time, too.

Grey ordered another round of their drinks. He and Dario disappeared for a bit, leaving Missandei and Dany alone.

Immediately, she turned to Dany as soon as the boys were out of sight.

“Dany! What is going on?!”

“What?”

“I know you, Dany. I've never seen you _this_ into someone.”

Dany's face immediately flushed. It was one thing to label yourself as pathetic for falling into complete disorder at the side of the stranger, but a whole new level for a friend to know about it. Especially Missandei, who has gone into full on devotion mode when it came to actually doing something and approaching him. And based on her last unexpected attempt, that would be the end of her. 

“That thing you do - getting all distracted and shy - it's full-blown tonight.”

That part was true. If this man were to ever look back, like he did before, she would no longer be alive. 

“What do you mean?” Distracted with her own thoughts, the filler words tumbled out of her mouth.

“Daario is _so_ into you. Make some eye contact, and you're in!”

With the realization that Missandei was not talking about her all going at a random guy, Dany sighed a laugh. They both giggled as the boys returned to the table. After a round, they all returned to the floor as the music and energy picked up. A little looser than before, Dany let herself dance.

Dario found his way in front of her - his quiet suggestion earning Dany reminding nudge from Missandei. The crowd around them was a haze created by the stuff going through their veins. There were no distractions, no broody men who were the center of the lights in the clarity in between fog.

So Dany danced with Dario, her annoyance towards some guy fleeing with any other thoughts of him.

And then, suddenly, as her eyes were closed...the odd, spongy feeling of unexpected lips were pressing on to hers. Dany's mind dropped every thought. Instinctively, she kissed him back. But she caught herself as Daario took that as an invitation to open his mouth deeper - she opened her eyes, confused, and pulling away.

Her eyes immediately flicked down to his dress shoes - who wears dress shoes to a club? - To avoid looking at anything but his reaction. She looked over to Missandei, only to find her kissing Grey, and decided on pushing out of the crowd before any other options came to her mind. 

She held onto a column as soon as she dispersed. The flux of semi fresh-air cleared her brain to a dizzying degree.

Thankfully it didn't seem like Dario had followed her - something that was a perk to her petite height - nor did Missandei. Her friend was going to be well on her way soon enough, though. As much as Dany loved her, she couldn't deal with the questions just yet. Being kissed was not something she had thought she would be doing tonight. And the thought of reliving such an uncomfortable, unwanted moment was making her even more uncomfortable.

She just needed to breathe.

Black dots still speckling her vision, Dany stumbled on, into a hallway off of the bathrooms. She pressed against the cool wall, grateful for its impending healing factor of forgetting.

She focused on breathing in through her nose, tilting her head onto the wall behind her. Her eyes closed and attempted to disfigure the image of the kiss behind them.

Her heart dropped as the sound of a door at the end of the hallway closed. Suddenly Dany struck herself with the stupidity of this place being her hiding spot - a dark hallway with no one accompanying her was an open possibility for something much less wanted than a misunderstood kiss would be.

Her head snapped to where the sound came from, hoping to see her potential attacker before considering her options. Taking the person in, her heart dropped even further.

 _He_ was walking down the hallway,. Of course he was.

Dany stop breathing, stop moving, as the guy’s _stupid_ curly hair came into her sight, as well as the highlights of his face, while a majority of the rest of him stayed in their natural shadow.

Nevertheless, she was able to see his eyes finding the light and the concern quickly setting into them.

“Miss?” She braced her hands behind her, frozen with surprise at the sight of him. He approached her as he would a scared animal. As drunk and distorted she felt, she might as well have been one. “Are you all right?” 

He tilted down to look further into her eyes. It was a highly similar movement to what being kissed would be; which was definitely not something she wanted, currently, no matter how God-forsakenly pretty those lips were up close - and yet, she didn't even flinch.

“Are you feeling okay, or a bit weird?”

She didn't even let herself think of the questions she was being asked, how contrasting they were to the kind of man she had started to think he was outside her fantasies since the bar incident. Instead, he searched her face, his own ever so close to her, likely checking for symptoms of a roofie. Dany might as well have been drugged with the way his presence was making her feel. At her lack of an answer, his eyebrows pinched.

Warmth encompassed her hand as he grasped it. At the stark, unexpected feeling feeling of it, Dany's eyes traveled there. It was something to focus her brain on, atleast.

“Miss - I’m not here to hurt you, only to help. Do you think you've been drugged?”

She looked back to him. His head had moved closer, and his voice has dropped lower. Dany thought of his questions. She thought. Really, really hard. But the only question she wanted to answer was the first one he had ever asked her.

_Where are you from?_

“Valyria,” Dany’s mind spoke out loud, without much thought of how much sense it may have made. He blinked as she came to terms with what she said.

“What?”

He didn't get an answer. Instead, Dany broke his eye contact when she pushed past him, hating the feeling of cold air hitting her hand as it slid out of his hold. 

She felt even more dizzy than before. Her hand tingled, even after she grabbed Missandei’s shoulder to try and cease how it shook, telling her she wanted to go home.

“What? Are you okay?” Dany almost started to get annoyed about the repetitiveness that she's been hearing of that question. She shook her head dismissively. Across from them Daario’s eyes were on her.

“I'll tell you tomorrow. Can we please go?” She just barely glanced over her shoulder, heels jittering with the feeling of needing to continue. She wasn’t scared of the man she left, but her embarrassment between Daario and what chance she just blew was enough to live up to it. 

“Yeah, sure, of course. You boys can stay if you want.”

They had known Grey long enough for him to understand that just meant they needed some time for Girl Talk. 

Dany shifted on her feet, anxiety filling her being to the brim as Missandei situated their things. 

Missandei rubbed Dany’s elbow, noting her anxious state. Dany turned over her shoulder. Something seemed unfinished. Her eyes found the dark hallway. His form lingered in the frame. Suddenly the complete apprehension made sense; he was watching her. Not in a creepy way - the jumpiness she felt was not of that. It was more to make sure she was safe, maybe. The concern her bleary eyes could still see solidified the idea.

It was comforting. In fact, it was the best warmth she felt all night. Knowing that a stranger, a man who found a woman vulnerable in a dark hallway - would see her off to safety. That was something that should always happen, sure. But the place his hand touched hers still tickled, and the eyes she looked into were genuine.

She smiled at him. His lips mirrored hers, eyes crinkling with even more genuinity as he gave her a nod, leaning onto the wall beside him.

Somehow, despite the deep Westeros winter chill, her hand remained warm.

Missandei took Dany home, and between making sure her cats were fed and helping her ready for bed, Dany was able to explain what had happened. Daario kissed her, she decided she needed to breathe before thinking about going further. In that time she needed to breathe, she found that she was more annoyed than anything else. 

Dany felt bad about lying about the full story. But her drunk mind couldn’t decipher a way to explain the missing part without sounding like she was one more bad decision away from getting killed.

Somewhere within the fog, though, she knew it was something along the lines of a first impression, too. In the hopes that Missandei would have reason to meet _him_ one day.

The thought stayed in her mind long after her door clicked, leaving her alone in her apartment.

Her hand kept reminding her of his own. She thought it was going to annoy her; either her mind’s inability to stop thinking about it, or how much of an effect one touch, one person in general, was having on her. But she couldn’t find reason. 

Not even when she had to close her eyes, slipping that hand beneath her panties, and imagined it was his.

* * *

As if the clubs weren’t foreign enough, Westeros’s passion in feastivities went beyond anything she had ever seen.

Dany walked the empty streets wrapped in her new fur coats and scarves. Each lamp post was wrapped with starlights, constellations decorated trees and moons hung from every overhang. Howling wolves were painted on every storefront window, stuffed toy versions of them stacked behind each and every one. 

She tilted her chin back up to the sky; the Winter Solstice was still curtained by clouds. It was just her luck; her first actual Solstice, and she couldn’t even see the moon. 

It helped in a way, though. It numbed the fact that Missandei was back in Essos for her job’s vacation time, and that Dany couldn’t go with her, to see her family, too, unless she wanted to lose her own job. Missandei really wanted to just stay with Dany, seeing that she didn’t have any real family besides Grey’s anyway, but Grey was paying for her plane ticket and Dany had a feeling he was going to propose soon. 

Dany was alone. 

The more she thought about it the more it hurt and scared her - she was in a country with no one else she really knew. Besides Daario, but she had dropped him almost a month ago. One conversation with her friend and he so much had vanished.

With that in itself, the fact that the moon could not be seen was a small gift for her given by nature’s mother itself. Because if it was in view, so would the constant reminder of what she was missing, too.

She let her heels scuff across the sidewalk with each step. Only a few cars and taxis lined the streets, and in a way, it was off putting. She took her eyes off of the array of lights in front of her, instead watching her breath fog and feet carry her to the next intersection. 

Another pair of shoes came into her vision - but far too fast for her reflexes to catch up with it. Dany prompted walked right in to a solid dark form, the scent of woodpine cascading into her nostrils as her nose knocked into the bicep. 

“Oh Gods, I am _so_ sorry -”

Her breath caught at the sight of gray eyes she never thought she would recognize. 

Whether it be for the same reason or not, he looked as dumbfounded as Dany felt. His brows scrunched briefly. 

“H-hi,” he said, settling into his stance. Although she was widely, completely focusing on his eyes, the crosswalk light turned red over his shoulder. 

“What - what are you doing here?” she visually cringed, breaking eye contact on her growing list of failed attempts to communicate with him. He chuckled, though, slightly setting her to a degree of ease.

“I have a big family, and took the slight space of opportunity for a breather.” Dany nodded. She looked anywhere but directly at him, his face at least, hoping it would help. “Mind if I join you?”

She shrugged, a general, ‘I’m-going-to-look-like-I-get-this-offer-every-Tuesday’ agreeance. There wasn't anywhere in particular she was headed. Instead of waiting for the crosswalk, she turned the corner at an appropriate pace for him to follow her.

The man, still nameless, fell into step behind her. She waited for her heart to skyrocket - for any reason, whether it be panic for a man asking to follow her or the teenager in her that shuts down anything that was functionable in her when it came to talking with a boy. But her heart only fluttered at the prospect over the intimacy that she felt. Mainly because she was in the presence of this guy that seemed to be the embodiment of a club - and now, unexpectedly, she was seeing him far from it. It forced her thoughts of him into a reality that she never thought to separate into.

And dividing the location from the person… well, Dany looked at him. He was still absolutely, unfairly gorgeous. But it luckily wasn’t stunning her beyond being able to think.

She cleared her throat. “We’ve met on so many occasions, and yet I still don’t know your name.”

He had turned to her as she started to talk, but now faced ahead as he considered her question.

“Well, only two. Three, if you want to be tedious.” 

She hummed a laugh, somehow not letting herself fawn over the fact that he recalled every encounter they’ve had.

“But you are right. My name is Jon.” 

Finally, a name to the face. She nodded, watching their steps for a few paces. 

Feeling his eyes on her, expecting, she tipped her face up to meet him eyes. A voice that was going to come out strong weakened at the reflection of fairy lights dancing in his eyes.

“I’m Daenerys.”

She caught his eyebrows raise slightly before dropping deep. “Daenerys,” he tasted. Dany couldn’t help but swallow at the sound of it.

“Sorry, its foreign. Dany if you want,” she said quickly.

“Foreign, you say?” A smile broke out. “Valyria?” 

Despite how much she drank that night, such as embarrassing moment had stuck with her plainly. Dany visually cringed.

“There goes my hope that I imagined that.” They rounded a corner into Godswood Park. 

“Ah, sadly not. Although, I do admire your efforts to answer interrupted questions.”

“Thank you,” Dany said. She found that she was smiling, nervousness increasingly disappearing. He was easy to talk to now that the environment was different. It was something difficult to understand, but she didn't think about it too closely.

“So, why are you... Well, why aren't you inside? Celebrating?” It was an odd question coming from him since he was walking the streets as well.

“I can say the same for you.”

“Big family with big opinions. I saw the opportunity to get some air, so I took it.” Dany could understand that. Her own family was very political too. It was in their nature. It could get... tense. “And you?”

Dany shrugged, kicking a small pile of snow.

“As you said. I just moved here from Valyria, in Essos. My family didn't follow.”

“So you're alone? For the Solstice?”

They were walking through the path currently framed with iced over trees. A particular branch was hanging low with weight. Jon made a small trot ahead of them to hold it up high enough for Dany to comfortably walk from there. She paused on the other side, turning to him and waiting for him to catch up. Her cheeks hurt from the general smile that would not settle from her face.

“It's not so bad. My traditions are different. And you can't even see the moon tonight, so I'm really not missing anything.”

He gave her a small smile that she could do nothing about but continue walking.

“I don't mind, honestly.” Dany continued. She had a feeling he wasn’t convinced. “The Winter Solstice isn’t as much as a big deal as it is here.” She took an intentional look around to the countless Celestial decorations.

“Hm. I can't imagine having it'd be any of a smaller deal than this.”

“Well, nights are short and warm across the sea. And there's no direwolves or mythical mythical creatures supposed to roam around either.”

“Didn't you say that you were from Valyria, though? From what I recall, isn't there a myth of how Dragons were native to there, once upon a time? 

She gave him a funny look.

“Yeah, like that's true. Out of everyone on this Earth, I would probably know.”

“Either way, it's a shame that you have never spent the holiday correctly. You seem like you're made for it.”

They both slowed. Jon faced her and she looked up at him - she watched his eyes travel over her light features.

“As if moonlight had become a woman.”

Her lips couldn't help but easily twitch up. Since she had grown up around people with relatively darker features, she was used to looking different. But she had never been complimented to such a degree. Especially with the importance of the moon on this side of the world.

“I've never quite heard that one before.”

“I believe you should hear it more, then. I can volunteer myself, if you want.”

That made her laugh; stiff, cold lips stretching into a full smile.

She took a step forward to indicate that she wanted to keep going. The park was decorated by the town, yes, but nature had done just as good of a job. Her eyes ran over the ice twinkled branches.

She couldn't tell if it was a cold, or rising paranoia of how normal and unembarrassing this conversation was slowly turning out to be. A shiver came over her body. Dany let herself hum through it.

“You all right? Cold?”

“Living here, I'm always cold. “

“Yeah, it's something to get used to for sure.”

“So that means it never gets warmer, like my friend has convinced me to believe?”

“No, it does. Just not... so warm.”

They come upon a booth lighting its own section a few paces ahead. Jon exclaimed an interest.

“Oh, perfect. I knew there was hot chocolate somewhere around here.”

Dany squinted, pausing her steps to look closer. Indeed, there was a hot chocolate stand ahead.

“Oh, I-I don't have any money on me. It's all right, really, I'm fine.”

“Relax,” Jon said, ordering two cups from the red-nosed concession coordinator. Dany noticed he had given the man way more than the drinks were surely worth, but left no room in the transaction for any chance for change to be returned to him. He handed Dany one of them. “Think of it as your first Solstice present of the night.”

Dany sighed, then gladly took the drink to warm her fingertips.

They had walked some, letting each other brush elbows a little bit more than necessary. A thought was slowly tapping against her mind. “What did you mean, first Solstice present?”

Jon stopped in his tracks. Alarmed, Dany turned to face him. She was caught off-guard with the strange look on his face. 

“You did _not_ just ask me about Solstice presents.”

_Solstice presents?_

“I didn't know that was a thing.”

He visibly sighed, looking faux stressed.

“Gods, Dany.” She bit back for smile at her name said so casually from him. Abruptly, he marched forward, grasping her forearm with her playful yelp attached. She giggled as he led her to a bench. 

“Dany please, tell me,” Jon said, staring at her intently, like he was going to ask her something much more important than he probably was going to. She dug her teeth into her cheeks, but a giggle still escaped. “Please tell me you get presents on the Winter Solstice.”

She took a humorous sip of her cocoa to tell him that she had no idea what he was talking about. His eyes filled with fake terror, making her almost spit her drink back into the cup through her laugh.

“Stars, do you even celebrate _name days_?”

“Of course we do! The holidays in Essos are just more...spiritual. Like dancing around a fire, or festivals.”

“You. Are. Missing. Out.”

“Do tell. It seems you are passionate about doing so.”

Jon huffed. “All right. So you know how the Winter Solstice comes from the idea of the start of Winter, the end of the Harvest?”

Dany hid her smile behind her cup’s trim. She had no idea.

At his eyes widening, Dany smiled wider. She jumped into her defense.

“I told you! Essos focuses on the spiritual part! “

“It _is_ spiritual! It used to be said, if the moon is clear to the eye on the Winter Solstice, the winter would come short and end early. Hence ‘ _Have a Lucky Solstice_ ’.”

She had heard that around. “I see that just as a saying.”

“Oh, but that's when the presents come in. At the start of every hour from noon until midnight, each family member is to be received a present from another. The joy the gift brings is supposed to show the Gods how much we enjoy Summer compared to Winter.”

Dany checked her watch. It was halfway until twelve.

“In that case, you are going to miss your last receiving time.”

“And as _I_ said, this goes on for twelve hours. I feel getting away from my family does nothing but good at this point.”

Dany didn't mention that they had definitely been walking way before 11 o’clock.

“What's the deal with wolves, then?”

“Direwolves. They share the same God as the one with the moon. Their incorporation is in hopes of convincing the Gods for their happiness, if not ours.”

“I see. Very interesting, I admit.”

“Although, I would like to see you dancing around a fire. “

She laughed in her chest.

“No, you wouldn't, trust me. I had a phase where I thought that I was of Dragon Blood. Set my hair on fire and had to cut it.”

“ - Oof.”

“Yep. Big oof.”

Dany held her cup in her lap, enjoying Jon’s radiating heat from beside her.

“Would you mind if I ask you something?” He countered.

“It depends on what it is. But go for it.”

“What's so different about now, rather than the other times we met?”

“Hm?” She knew exactly what he meant, though. Nevertheless, Dany attempted to keep her fidgeting at rest.

“Well, every encounter we've had, you’ve been a deer in headlights and now you are so... Natural. Not like.. It wasn’t _bad_ , it's just… different. Except maybe at that intersection.”

If the first part of his question held any tension, they're shared laugh at the last part dropped it. She twisted her lips, thinking of how to answer. 

“I’m not completely well in club settings. They aren't that familiar with me yet.”

Jon's eyebrows furrowed as he listened. But she didn't have much more to say.

In fact, she didn't exactly have anything to say. The only thing she could come up with was the bland, but deep truth, that made her look up sheepishly as she said it.

Jon shifted closer, anticipating for her to whisper as he leaned even more in. But there was no need.

“I - okay. It caught me off-guard, how you...you... And then, even though you - Well, every time I got nervous... because you - you were just... really - you are really pretty and it made me nervous for a reason I still don’t understand, and it didn’t make it any better that any type of interaction was out of _complete_ coincidence so it _always_ caught me off guard anyway, on top of the fact that I - you - I thought you - well, that you were...and my brain would just...shut….off.” she instantly cringed. Definitely not how that should have come out. She didn't know if she intended for it to at all.

Jon's face fell into a smile, and then a laugh. Dany flushed furiously, waiting for the embarrassment to come in. The space it should have gone didn't feel empty when the embarrassment failed to fill it.

“Pretty, huh?” Her nervousness swept away as she smiled at his instant smugness. She elbowed him.

“Gorgeous, actually. It's not fair.”

“You are - well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you are pretty _,_ too.” Before she could blush, he continued. “ _Gorgeous_ actually. It's not fair. _”_ She playfully hit him at his mockery, and then turn to finger on him.

“Hey! You can't trick me with that!”

He looked genuinely alarmed. 

“W-what?”

“Your... _flirtations_.”

“They aren't flirtations if they are true.”

She rolled her eyes.

“No. I've seen you do this before. With that poor bartender. _Luv_ this and _Luv_ that.”

“...Bartender?”

“Don't pretend you don't even remember! She's just trying to do her job without earning a pet name from some random dude.”

“Well, I would know. I'm her boss.”

“And don't you even try - wait, what?”

“I own the club.”

“You...you what?”

“Yeah. Ygritte’s my newest bartender, so I check in on her a lot.”

“And of course, because that's what makes the cat-calling okay.”

“Calling people luv is just... Well, it's just my thing. I call everyone luv.”

“You haven't called me love.”

“You're not everybody.”

She attempted to give him a pointed look, but it would never be cold enough outside to hide her blush.

Not knowing what else to say, Dany tilted her chin up. It was flurrying. She chose to close her eyes against the fall of them.

“I'm sorry you were alone here.”

“You've already apologized. Like it's your fault or something.”

“I know it's not. But the idea of it still sucks.”

“Well, I'm not alone anymore.” She made sure to catch his eyes.

“And that's enough of an eleven o’clock present for me, then.” 

She gestured to her cocoa.

“I think I'm a bit behind on my own number count. So I think that’s okay.”

She returned her gaze back up to the sky. That's when she realized the moon, gray and white and glowing, high and full right above their heads. 

“Jon, look,” she said, a bit more full of wonder than she expected herself to be. Jon followed her gaze.

“Would you look at that. We won't have snow every day until April, it looks like.”

With the aesthetic surrounding them, Dany could not avoid admitting to herself that it did seem special, staring at the moon tonight. And she was glad that she wasn't alone while doing it, either. 

“Shit,” Jon said. He was on his phone. “My cousin is asking for me. She's young, and I thought she would stay asleep by now.”

She watched him stand up. He held out a hand for her, and she took it, pulling herself up with it.

“I'll walk you home,” he said, both of them starting to step into their old footprints.

They had yet to release their hands.

The walk home was all silent except for her soft directions when they got two specific street corners. Their hands held enough communication for them to both understand what it meant.

The walk was long, and yet they arrived to her building all too quickly. She didn't know exactly what to do, how this goodbye was supposed to work. Her feet shifted so she was angled towards him.

“Thank you for the hot chocolate,” She offered, giving into eye contact. He shook his head and walked closer to her. Dany looked at him through her eyelashes. His stance was incredibly similar to the time he found her in the hallway. But this time his eyes squeezed shut a bit, and a different tension formed in his brow. Dany ran her gloved thumb against his knuckles. He opened his eyes, only to give her a hooded stare, and asked her;

“When can we do this again? Can I call you?”

Dany bit her lips, smiling. His reaction became bewildered and confused.

“I believe we'll meet again. Without planning anything.”

She had no idea what she was saying. And yet...

He nodded in understanding. “My club.”

He said it in a way that seemed assured, but something in Dany told her that wasn't what she meant. Nevertheless, she kept her secret. she would give no such an idea for the universe to base their next meeting on something in herself.

“Good night, Jon,” she said simply, softly, with one more squeeze of his hand before she let go to open the door.

“Dany,” he grasped on her wrist, pulling her back to him. Their glistening eyes were in an appropriate distance for their lips to touch. She closed her eyes with that anticipation as he leaned in, only to kiss her cheek,or more so the base of it. He pulled away, leaving her wanting for something... But he merely stated, “Good night.”

He stepped back, allowing her to open the door. She stepped in.

“Have a lucky Winter Solstice, Jon.”

Her door clicked shut. On the other side of it, Jon smiled to himself.

“I already have.” 

* * *

Dany’s feet already hurt, and all she had done was walk to the kitchen to answer her text-impueded phone. 

Rhaegal looked at her with his slitted eyes and she picked up the phone, waiting four her usual ear scratch. Dany obliged, scrolling through her countless notifications.

Most - _all_ of them were sent by Missandei. A lot were silly key smashes, or words sent one letter at a time to increase the emphasis of her actual messages to her.

**Dany!! Cmon, people are already**

**starting to show up!! I may have**

**failed in my attempt to get you a**

**well-earned NYE kiss, but i will**

**NOT add this party, nor your fun**

**to that list!!**

**May not be getting kissed, but**

**still trying to look like i will :D**

**Be there soon, and with the**

**promised champagne! Luv u <3**

Indeed, she did hear more commotion in the hallways than the apartment complex was used to. They lived three doors away from each other after all.

Dany refilled the cat food bowls, adding some treats to each as a small present. She returned to her mirror for one more look over. The black dress had a nice red sheen that underlied the sequins, giving her subtle glittery makeup a darker look than it actually was. The length wouldn’t accommodate anything close to the weather outside - which was another perk of her friend only living down the hall. 

Whispers of the party unfolding got louder as she got closer, but nithing really came alive until she opened the door. 

People had come early, it seemed, and the party was already in full blow. Missandei and Grey worked in a big and friendly workplace; they had pledged on hosting a New Year’s party as a distinct thank you for all of their new friends.

Dany weaved through all of the guests, finding her way to the kitchen where Missandei was as well. She immediately smiled, giving a twirl show of her outfit and held up the two champagne bottles. 

She was hugged and relieved of the bottles, and then they fell into a conversation about how everything had actually ran relatively smoothly. More people came to greet the hosts, where in which Dany attempted to assist in taking the food and beer and wine that everyone was bringing. But Missandei shooed her away, telling her to just have fun.

Dany only obliged when a particular song came on. She had no chance to run into Daario. She and Missandei had talked about what had happened, and her poor friend profusely apologized for not reading the cues correctly. But it wasn’t a big deal - just something that caught Dany off guard in the moment and of which she wouldn’t want to face again if she could help it.

Although Dany didn’t know anybody, the energy of the crowd was comfortable. Everyone was there for the same reason and everyone meshed together well. She would go to the food table frequently, knowing she had barely eaten that day and drinking before she did would make for a very forgetful night. And this was her first New Year in her new life; it was something she very much wanted to remember.

A little before 11, Missandei had finally found her in the crowd. She was surprised she did - the company Missandei worked for was probably a bit bigger than she had anticipated, and with the room lit with nothing but LED color changing lights, it was hard to part one face from another. 

She handed Dany a drink, which she took gladly. As they danced, the contents in the glass got lower, and a buzzing in her veins accelerated slowly between the drink and the mood of the music. 

Grey sneaked up behind Missandei - Dany couldn’t stop her beam the second before he wrapped his arms around Misandei, earning her yelp before she turned around and kissed him. 

Dany downed the last of her drink, tilting the cup to Grey to tell him she was going to get a refill. With his nod, Dany turned, weaving through a count of people. As the crowd got heavier, she looked around for an opening. 

It was nothing but luck. A head dipping at the best moment in time, just enough for her to see the person directly behind them.

Her cup dropped, the plastic immediately crushed by another’s feet. But her heart did nothing of the sort. 

“ _Jon.”_

She whispered it through the music, low enough to only know she said it through the vibration it created in her throat. But somehow, he was able to turn just enough to look like he heard it. It was as if it was that night, all those weeks ago, the first time she had seen him across the floor. But it was continuing into something so much better.

Her mind was blank as his eyes double took hers, any expression in his face melting into complete awe. His lips formed her name, and even though she couldn’t hear it, her lips pinched up at the sound.

She watched him as he moved pass the several people in between them, eyes locked the entire time. Even in her heels, he looked down to her - she tilted her chin up, making sure their eyes never stopped searching each other.

His hand came up to run across her jaw, sweeping her hair behind her ear, fingers dancing down her neck and arm. She let it.

His hand gave hers a single squeeze.

“Dany,” he said again. This time she heard it. She broke into a full smile - and Jon did that same, with a small laugh.

“I told you we would meet again.” There was no nervousness, and the line came out easily.

“I looked for you every night in my club. People started to think I was trying to become my own place’s security guard.”

It did cross her mind a few times within the past week that he had expected that, and that he was probably going through with it. But something told her to stay home every night. To be patient of what was to come. It killed her, knowing he wanted to see her as much as she did, with such an available location, too. But this place was even _more_ available.

“What are you doing here, though?”

“I know Grey. His company is the club’s insurance.”

 _Of course_ it was. 

“He and his girlfriend are my best friends. They are the ones who moved here from Essos with me.”

“Well, it looks like my luck from the Solstice is finally calling in.”

She laughed, bringing their joined hands up between them and wrapping her other one around it. “You’re even more lucky than you know. I live right down the hall.”

Jon raised his eyebrows at the supposed insinuation. She didn’t mean it like _that_ \- at least not fully. Dany backtracked. 

“My cats. I have three of them. I, uh, think they would want to meet you.”

She honestly just wanted to speak with him in another place - one where they didn’t have to scream to hear each other. Jon chuckled, shaking his head and covering their hands with his free one in disbelief.

“Lead the way.”

Dany bit her lip and smiled. She turned, about to start heading to let Missandei know of her whereabouts, but Jon didn’t let her go far.

He pulled her back and into his chest. Dany gasped a bit, looking up at him in question.

“Can I kiss you, first?”

As if her smile wasn’t wide enough before, Dany beamed. She laced her fingers behind his neck without a second thought, his own cupping her whole face, and they met in the middle.

Immediately, Dany smiled, the reality of the situation finally settling in as their lips closed around one another. They fit together perfectly - the perfect amount of fullness in each to latch on just right, the warmth of them against each other so much more pleasant than the room’s air. She may have heard a few whistles at their connection in the middle of her friend’s living room, but Dany couldn’t care.

The kiss was soft. It was a simple merge of them, Jon only dipping in a bit more to take her fully, and Dany letting her hands loosen to thumb each side of his neck. Their lips were the only thing that separated at the end of it - and only far enough that if Dany were to purse her own, they would be right back on his.

A giggle released her as she looked right into his eyes.

“I should’ve done that the night of the Solstice.” 

Dany shook her head.

“I like this version better.”

Jon pulled his face away from her fully. “You said you have cats?”

She couldn’t help it - her face broke out into a full smile. He pulled her head to him, kissing the top of it, and then turned her around and leading her out with a hand on her back.

Dany found Missandei where she left her, only now talking to someone with Grey looping his arm beside her. As Dany practically tripped toward her, Missandei broke off her sentence with the person. 

“Dany! You just disappeared! Grey said you got a drink -”

“I’m um, I’m gonna - this is Jon.” Jon smiled sheepishly, placing a hand on her opposite shoulder. Missandei did a one over, mouth slightly parting to match her widening eyes. 

“Jon! Hey! So glad you could make it!” Grey held out his hand, Jon and him doing a universal Bro Handshake. Missandei turned to her fiance in confusion. “He owns that club we went to a few times. My company is their insurance.” Missandei nodded, looking to Dany to hear how she knew him.

“I - well, uh...complicated. We met a few times. He wants to go see my cats. I’ll, uh - “ Missandei broke out into a full, knowing grin. She gave her friend a little push.

“Looks like you didn’t ever need my help! Go! Don’t worry about it!”

Dany pulled Jon along, laughing trailing behind them. He caught up to her. 

“Help? With what?” 

Dany paused at the door, looking up at him, finally taking in _exactly_ what her friend meant. She pulled him outside, into the hallway, and shut the door - they both took a second in the sudden silence. 

“For uh...um -” 

“Dany.” she paused and looked up at him. “Relax. Try again.”

She took a deep breath, swallowed, and tried again. He was right. Everything was going too unexpected, and she was getting flustered again.

“I’ve never had a kiss for when the clock strikes New Years. It was Missandei’s mission to find me one this year.”

He breathed a laugh, coming closer to her. Dany let herself back up against the wall behind her. 

“I’ll make sure you’re back for midnight.”

“I don’t think meeting my cats will take _that_ long.”

He laughed, but Dany broke it off with another kiss. It felt good to do so.

Instinctively, Jon fell into it. The softness remained, but there was an underlying aggression that was rising, too, as he completely pressed her head into the wall when his lips went deeper into hers. Dany let herself breath hard and raise her fingers to his hair, twisting them into the curls at the base of his neck. His own found that place beneath her jaw that made her feel warm in ways she just wanted to fold into.

Jon pulled her off the wall, just barely separating before he spun her, rubbing his hands down her arms as he let Dany lead him to her apartment. Dany’s heels bounced with each step, knowing he was right behind, knowing what was ahead. Her stomach churned beyond any sort of configuration that prompted a distraction at this point.

When her door was steps away, Dany spun back around. Jon was waiting for her, immediately pressing their lips back together, both laughing as she broke them apart to collapse into her door frame. 

Jon settled right up behind her as Dany fumbled for her keys. He took her hair off her neck, placing it all over one shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist to encompass her completely when he curved in to kiss her neck. Dany lost herself in the feeling somewhere after putting the key into the lock. She let herself crane her head back to rest on his shoulder, condoning one more kiss under her jaw before turning her face enough to catch his next kiss with her lips.

It was a quick satisfaction, diverting her focus back to the lock as Jon rolled with it, trailing himself across her turning face and down to the back of her neck. His tongue pressed against her skin as soon as the door opened and they fell through.

Dany sat herself on the counter near the door as soon as she found herself inside, pulling Jon by the neck to smash against him, the door slamming somewhere far away in her thoughts.

Jon obliged, letting himself scan his hands across her back and thighs. She parted them for him, their bodies closer than ever before. Their kiss was beyond frantic, but still too full of passion to ignore. Jon found her collarbone with his mouth. Dany wrapped her hand around his head, pulling him closer as arousal erupted when his tongue danced against her skin. She sighed into his hair and found the back of his neck. She placed a kiss there. 

He pulled away, hooded eyes looking at her before giving her one more kiss. It was slow against their pounding heartbeats. 

“I don’t see the cats.”

“I think we scared them off,” she giggled. His parted lips upturned and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I have a few places we can check, though.”

He helped her off of the counter. They scurried around her living space, looking under the couches and dressers. Her heels found their way off somewhere during the time.

Of course, the last place they could check was the bedroom - and with the door slightly ajar, it seemed like the most probable offense. Dany sparred one look at jon before entering. 

Six triangles peaked out from her pile of blankets and pillows among her bed.

“Sorry for the mess,” Dany offered. She wasn’t exactly planning for...visitors. 

Nevertheless, she didn’t hesitate to jump onto the unmade bed to come face to face with all three of her cats, huddled together in brotherhood. Jon followed, letting himself lie on his stomach at an appropriate angle to Dany. She bit her lip as she watched him look over them, her hand distractedly coming to Rhaegal’s head. 

“That’s Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion.”

“Are they biological?”

“They were found together.”

Jon nodded. “Like my family’s dogs. We have a whole litter of big huskies that we found together.”

“What are their names?”

He laughed. “Too many to really know them all. But mine’s called Ghost.”

“Hm. Fitting.”

“Fitting? Why?” 

“I don’t know. But it matches you.”

“He’s all white.”

“Matches him, too, then.” Dany sat up on her elbows. Jon did the same. He tried to hide the way his eyes trailed, but not well enough. Dany turned away to hide her smile.

She looked at a certain place in her bed that reminded her of those times after the club, after seeing him or touching his hand or talking to him. Of what she had to do to get him off her mind.

“What?” Jon said, starting to smile as she was. Dany shook her head, not even wanting to think of telling him of something like that. Admitting to it. He laughed when she hid her face behind the curtain of her head, shaking her head even more. “Dany! Tell me!” He brought her one hand into both of his, massaging it and bringing it to his lips. 

He almost won but she didn’t let him. Dany fell back against the mattress. 

“No, I can’t. It’s too embarrassing.”

Jon climbed over, taking her wrist in hand and removing it from covering her eyes. She replaced it with her other one. He laughed and did the same thing. He pinned her wrists on each side of her head playfully as she squirmed. 

The new position was supposed to be playful, but both of them registered how it very well felt like something else. Both of their eyes filled themselves with it. They shared a few moments of breath, swallowing each other’s shared heightening tension.

“Alright, fine,” Dany gave in. He smiled as her tone changed, loosening his hold and running his one hand down her body. Her breath caught as he watched it run along of chest, across her stomach, settling at her waist. The same hand that invoked such desire those few nights. Dany found that she wasn’t nervous when their gaze returned straight into each other.

Her focused danced from one eye to another. 

“I, um...the first night we met. Well, the second too. Not the third.”

She could hear herself getting worked up. His hand drew shapes on her hips.

“Yeah?” his voice was so much calmer than hers. Somehow. 

“I…I couldn’t get you out of my head.”

She could see the faintest twitch in his brow. 

“I couldn’t sleep because of it.”

“For how long?”

“Not that long. Only one night.”

“And here I was, thinking I had an affect on you.”

“Well, there was a reason it was _only_ one night.” she didn't know when, but their voices had drifted to a mere whisper. 

“And what was that reason?” his hand came up to trace her lip. 

She held for a second, not wanting to move her lips. Not wanting him to stop looking at them. 

“Well, I…” he looked back into her eyes at her hesitation. She scrunched them together - she could _not_ look at him when she said this. His lips kissed away her eyelids’ tension, but they remained closed. She took the opportunity on his second round to say it. “I had to touch myself.”

His lips froze on one eyelid. She opened the other, only to close it as soon as he caught the gaze. 

“What?”

“Don’t make me said it again. Please.” 

“Dany.” He fully pulled back. This was it. This was how she ruined _everything_ by saying something she never even needed to. She should’ve made something up. Stupid stupid _stupi -_ “Dany, open your eyes.”

She did. 

He wasn’t as far as she thought. Still over her, still close enough to kiss if she wanted to. But it felt far from where they were before. 

“I’m sorry. That was weird. I’m sorry, oh, Gods. I should have never -”

“ _Dany_.” she stopped talking, reading his face for the first time. He was amused. “Relax.”

Like she always tended to do when he told her to, she did. 

“I don’t think you realize that is the hottest thing you can ever say to a man.”

“W-What?”

“Yeah. That’s _hot_.”

“O-oh.”

“Are you okay?” he recognized her change in mood. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just didn't think…”

“Yeah, no. Definitely hot.”

“Okay,” she said, finally breaking into a smile. He took the chance to kiss her fully. Dany moved so he could completely press on top of her, repinning her arms briefly before wrapping around her back. 

Far away, they heard a wave of cheers. Dany broke away by turning her face towards the sound. As she listened closer, she turned her head back towards him, giving him one signifying kiss. 

“Looks like we just kissed through New Year’s.” 

Jon shrugged. “It still counts, I think.” 

Dany smiled, pulling him back to her mouth.

“Yeah,” she said between kisses. “I think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> anndddd if you made it, thank you for reading! this was such a fun little project that had me grinning like a fool at my own writing sometimes. please leave a comment with your thoughts!
> 
> have a happy new year everyone! into the 20's we go!
> 
> (squick people: brief masturbation scene and very heated make outs)


End file.
